The Antichrist
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Amaria Potter has driven out of Wizarding Britain after the Triwizard Tournament. Now, ten years later, she's head of the Renegades, a group of people who have all been wronged by Wizarding Society. After the rescue of her girlfriend Daphne Greengrass and the subsequent kidnapping of her lieutenants brother, Amaria declares war and plots to destroy Wizarding Britain. Dark FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Dana: And they are done. My exams are no more.**

Nadia: And this is the celebration party. A new story.

 **Dana: Yeah. This is a dark story of revenge.**

Nadia: She does not own Harry Potter. You DONKEYS!

 **Dana: Nadia, I swear if I hear one more Gordon Ramsay quote come out of your mouth I swear to God I'll...**

Nadia: You'll what Cardinal? You'll what?

 **Dana: Never mind**

 **Chapter 1**

Amaria Gwendolyn Potter stared at the letter she had just received. She slipped it between her fingers unsure what to do with it. She hoped it wasn't another letter from Fudge or Dumbledore. She had received so many from them she had just started using them as fuel of the fire. She looked at the handwriting on the envelope and recognized it immediately. Daphne. Her girlfriend Daphne Greengrass whom she had left behind when she fled Hogwarts after Voldemort's resurrection. Her expression darkened as she remembered the day she left.

 _Flashback_

"Amaria. Amaria wait up." Daphne shouted

"Yes Daphne?" Amaria asked

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked

"Away. Daphne, I can't stay here. Fudge is unwilling to hear the truth because he's afraid of it. He's sending aurors here to arrest me for Cedric's murder." Amaria said

"Amaria, don't go. We can figure something out." Daphne begged

"Daphne, I don't have a choice, I'm being driven out. I can't stay here. It's not safe." Amaria said

"Amaria." Daphne said

Amaria pulled her girlfriend into an embrace and cried.

"I don't want to go Daphne. But I don't have a choice, if I stay, I'll be given to the dementors. If I go, I'll be safe." Amaria said between sobs

"Amaria, please." Daphne begged

"You can always come with me. We'll be together at least." Amaria said

"I-I can't Amaria. Maybe after, I'll find you but I can't go." Daphne said

"Alright, it was a long shot anyway. But, Daph, if you ever need me. Send an owl and I'll come I promise." Amaria said

That was when they heard the voices shouting. Amaria looked more scared than ever.

"I have to go now. I love you Daphne." Amaria said kissing her goodbye

And with that, Amaria ran. Away from Hogwarts. Away from Dumbledore. Away from Fudge. Away from Daphne.

 _Flashback end_

Amaria picked up her Sting letter opener and opened the letter.

"Dear Amaria" It read

"Remember how when we were fourteen, how before you left; you said that if I ever needed help to send you an owl and you would come. Well, I need help. Now. Ever since Narcissa Malfoy disappeared, Lucius Malfoy has been looking for a new "replacement" wife. And, I shudder as I write this, a few days ago, he approached my father and asked to take me as his bride. Father agreed. I am to be married to him this very evening. I couldn't do anything about it. Amaria, I don't want to be married to that monster and I most definitely do not want my sons or daughters to be used as instruments for Voldemort. Help me Amaria Potter. You're my only hope.

Love forever,

Daphne."

Amaria lept to her feet swearing like an Irish longshoreman. She bolted from her office, sprinting down the hall. She crashed into Sirius as she was not looking where she was going.

"Wow, pup what's the rush?" He asked worried

"I just got a letter from Daphne, she's in trouble. Have you seen Scotia and Lenore anywhere?" Amaria asked

"Yeah, I saw them on the shooting range I think."Sirius said

"Thanks Sirius." Amaria shouted and with that she was off in the races

Scotia Pyros and Lenore Holmes two best friends and her most trusted lieutenants. Lenore and Scotia were the first people who helped keep her safe when she went on the run and were also the ones who helped her set up operation or as some people like to think; her gang. The Renegades were a group of first generation witches and wizards, half-bloods, pure-bloods and those considered as "blood traitors" by the pure-blood elite who had all been wronged by the Wizarding world and extensively, the pure-blood elite.

Lenore Holmes was a pure-blood witch who became enamoured with Scotia Pyros, a young first generation witch when they were thirteen. Their love was considered forbidden by the elite and by extent, Lenore's family. So, when she was fifteen, in order to curb their daughter's rebelliousness, they arranged a marriage contract between Lenore and Lucius Malfoy. Lenore was against it and ran away, taking her lady lover with her. The duo lived on the outskirts of society and stuck together.

Amaria sprinted to the shooting range and carefully walked in. The two women were standing next to each other shooting at targets that looked like death eaters. The two women were complete opposites. Lenore was tall, thin and ethereal with her silver grey eyes and long ebony black hair that extended to her waist. Scotia on the other hand was shorter that her companion but well built and muscular not to mention slightly scarred from her home life before she hit the streets. Her dirty blond hair was short and styled into spikes while her brown eyes were the colour of melted chocolate with specks of forest green in them.

"Scotia. Lenore." Amaria greeted

"Amaria." Lenore said

"S'up." Scotia said

"I have a mission for you both. And as my most trusted lieutenants, I feel you can get the job done." Amaria said

"And pray tell what is this mission that is so important in needs... our special touch?" Scotia asked raising an eyebrow

Amaria took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I need to you rescue Daphne Greengrass from Malfoy manor." Amaria said

"You want us to break into that old DE's manor to rescue some woman. She must be very important to you Amaria." Lenore said

"She is. She's my girlfriend Lenore. I want her back." Amaria said

"Not a problem Mara. Just let us grab our gear and we'll be off." Scotia said flashing her trademark smirk

The three women left the room and headed to the equipment room. Scotia and Lenore suited up and began grabbing their things. Scotia placed a small device into her bag.

"What's that?" Amaria asked

"This thing?" Scotia asked holding up the losange shaped object "This little baby and punch a hole in any form of warding. All I have to do is stick it on the ward in question et voila, a hole is punched big enough for me and Lenny to go through, grab your girl and get the hell out. I just remove it afterwards and the hole is sealed. Are the bikes ready?"

"Yep. They are ready for service and your disposal. Go get my sister girls." Astoria Greengrass said having received a text from Amaria to prep Scotia and Lenore's bikes

The four women made their way to the "runway" as the members of the renegades call it. A pair of sleek black Triumph motorcycles stood on the tarmac. Scotia and Lenore attached their gear to the side of the bikes before mounting.

"Ignition?" Came Remus Lupin's voice over their COM system

"On." Lenore and Scotia informed him as the rumbling of the engines filled the air

"Runway door open?" Remus asked

"Open." Came Blaize Zabini's voice

"Good. Are you girls ready for the proverbial cerebral handshake?" Remus asked jokingly

"I am never letting you watch Pacific Rim ever again Remus." Scotia said

"Sure Scotia. Are you ladies ready? Remus asked

"Ready!" Lenore and Scotia yelled

"Alright ladies. Good luck to you both and Godspeed." Remus said

The rumbling of the engines grew louder as Scotia and Lenore gunned the motors. They shot down the runway and out into the street. Amaria stood to the side and whisper softly:

"Bring her back safe you two."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Daphne stared at the wall as the wedding reception dragged on. She was dreading the impending wedding night. She shuddered violently, she didn't want to think of that dirty old man laying his filthy mits all over her. She hoped that her letter had reached Amaria and hoped that she was sending someone to rescue her. That was when she spotted the two figures standing in the darkened hallway beside the main ballroom. They were both dressed in black and had what appeared to be sunglasses on their faces. She was unsure whether or not to call everyone to their attention, when she saw the shorted of the two remove a canister from her belt, pull a pin out and throw it into the middle of the room. The lights on the side of the canister flashed red twice then flashed green and an acrid black smoke filled the room plunging it into darkness.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lenore smirked as panic enveloped the room as the witches and wizards attempted to make light. "Fools." she thought. And by the time the smoke dissipated, Daphne would be long gone. She would have to thank the twins for putting their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into a grenade form.

"Thank goodness for built in thermal goggles." Lenore muttered as she looked around

She locked onto a figure that looked like she was wearing a wedding dress. Making her way over, she reached out to "see" what the figure was wearing. She felt a veil. Grabbing onto the figures hand, she dragged her out of the room, once out of the darkness, she made visual with the person she grabbed to make sure she had "stolen" the bride. She saw a wedding dress clad woman. Tapping her COM, she said:

"Target acquired. Meet you at the bikes."

"Roger."

Lenore grabbed Daphne's hand and led her outside, beyond the wards and beside the motorcycles.

"You Daphne Greengrass?" Lenore asked

"Yeah. And who are you?" Daphne asked

"Lenore Holmes, I was sent to rescue you."

"Amaria?" Daphne asked hopefully

"Yeah. Scotia where are you?" Lenore asked empty air

"Lenore Holmes? You mean you're..." Daphne trailed off

"Yeah, I'm her. Come on Scotia where are you?"

"Can't we just leave?" Daphne asked

"No, not without my partner." Lenore said

They waiting for a bit longer when Lenore spotted a figure running towards them. The figure, as he or she approached the hole in the wards, grabbed the losange shaped device and lept through the closing hole. She pulled off her glasses and tossed a helmet to Daphne.

"Dude, where were you?" Lenore asked putting her helmet on "You were supposed to come right back to the bikes."

"I left our calling card." Scotia said putting her helmet on

Daphne put on the helmet passed to her and mounted Lenore's bike. Scotia and Lenore started their bikes and drove off. They rode on until they approached the base. Scotia, who was in the lead, stopped her bike at a red light and patched into the COM waves of the base.

"This is Pyros. Inform the boss target acquired. Repeat, target acquired."

"Roger that Pyros." Remus said

"Requesting permission to enter base with the target?" Scotia said

"Granted. I'll let Amaria know." Remus said

"Thanks Remus. Pyros out." Scotia said

"Professor Lupin is with you?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, there are a lot of people who make up the group Daphne." Lenore said

"Hello, this is Davis requesting your ETA." Tracey's voice said coming over the COM "Repeat, requesting your ETA."

"Davis, this is Holmes, our ETA is in ten minutes. Repeat ten minutes." Lenore said

"Roger that Holmes. Davis out." Tracey said

"ETA?" Daphne asked

"Estimated Time of Arrival." Lenore said

They drove for another ten minutes when Scotia and Lenore spotted the base. Though, all Daphne saw was a tavern. She felt a little perplexed.

"This is your base?" Daphne asked

"Sort of, this is only the front. Everything else in underground." Lenore said as they stopped

Scotia dismounted her bike and punched in the entrance key for the garage.

"1ABC3." Scotia muttered almost silently

She returned to her bike and got back on. The garage door opened and the two bikes shot forward and went inside, the door closing behind them. The three women dismounted the bikes, removing helmets and equipment. Daphne was looking around wide eyed not noticing at first the figure standing on the edge of the tarmac. When Daphne spotted her, she saw pale milky skin, vibrant emerald, almond shaped eyes and short, spiky, black hair that fell in front of the young woman's face in a spiky fringe and at the top of her head was a small stylized lightning bolt shaped scar. Amaria. The two woman lunged at each other and flung their arms around each other. Their lips met in a flurry of passion and longing. When they pulled apart, they smiled.

"I missed you." Amaria said burying her face in Daphne's neck

"I missed you too. I thought you weren't coming." Daphne said

"I'm sorry I couldn't come myself. I had multiple things to take care of here." Amaria explained

"What is place? What is this... group?" Daphne asked

"That can wait for tomorrow Daph. Right now, you need to get out of the dress, into the shower and into bed. I'll explain everything later okay. It's late and you've had a rough day." Amaria said

"Stay with me?: Daphne asked

"Of course darling." Amaria said

Amaria lead Daphne to her personal quarters and looked for a pair of pyjamas that would fit Daphne while the latter showered. She eventually placed an oversized ACDC t-shirt and sweat pants on the counter top in front of the shower for Daphne to change into. Daphne reemerged from the bathroom in Amaria's shirt and sweatpants and crawled into bed beside her. They fell asleep quickly holding onto each other.

 **And that is the beginning of The Antichrist. E-Cookies to those who recognize the password. I hope you all enjoyed. Read, like and review please. All flames will be used to torch Wendigoes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia: Dana's a little busy right now, I'll take care of the disclaimer. She does not own Harry Potter. And for clarification; Amaria's name is pronounced AH – MAH – REE – AH.

 **Chapter 2**

Daphne woke up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed and was pinned to the mattress by an unfamiliar arm. She rolled over to face the person beside her and saw it was only Amaria. Daphne nestled in closer to the black haired woman, her memories of the night before flashing through her mind. She was just closing her eyes again when a loud BREE BREE BREE filled the air. Daphne fell off the bed and Amaria jumped to her feet pulling out her gun.

"Amaria? What's going on?" Daphne asked fear leaking into her voice

"One of the alarms, probably the one signalling that we need to have a meeting. Come as you are. But, this is a rather rare occasion. Something must very wrong." Amaria said bolting out of the room Daphne hot at her heels

As they made their way down the hall, they ran into several others, all whom Daphne recognized either from school or from social events. Most were still in pyjamas but there were some who only wore dressing gowns.

"Amaria? What's going on?" A bleary Ginny Weasley asked rubbing her eyes

"No clue." Amaria said

"Who the Hell is calling for a meeting this early in the fucking morning?" Scotia demanded her Scottish brogue thick with sleep

"Search me Sco. Amaria?" Lenore asked yawning

"No idea." Amaria grunted

"I swear, who ever is calling for this meeting had better have a good explanation for it." Narcissa snapped

Daphne looked at her shocked.

"Narcissa Malfoy? You've been with the group the whole time?" Daphne asked

"It's Narcissa Black now. And I've been with the Renegades since my former husband tried to use me as a human sacrifice in some sort of ritual to increase Mouldyshort's power." Narcissa explained

"That's what this group called?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, we are the Renegades." Amaria said proudly

The group made their way into a large room with a large table and a larger amount of chairs. Daphne noticed that it was entitled the war room. "Fitting name." She thought. Everyone took their seats, Daphne sitting beside Lenore.

"Alright, who the Hell called this meeting? And why so early?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes yawning "It's way to early in the fucking morning for this."

"I did. And it's bad news." Amelia Bones said

"Amy, I thought you went to work." Sirius said

"I was at work when Kingsley informed me of what happened at the Pyros household." Amelia explained

"What happened?" Scotia said her voice a forced calm

"Your house was attacked the last night after you and Lenore payed a visit to Malfoy manor. Your brother was killed, your parents and sister were not home when the attack happened. I'm sorry." Amelia explained

Scotia took on a very dangerous look.

"Well now, I think we should start on part 2 now, don't you think Ms. Antichrist?" Scotia said

"We start with part 2. They've gone too far." Amaria said

"I'm in with it." Lenore said

"We're actually going ahead with it?" Ginny asked

"Yes, killing my brother will be considered an act of war." Scotia said "If it's a war they want, it is a war they shall get."

"Why?" Someone asked

"Because, they've declared war on us. We might have caused a whole lot of chaos but we didn't kill anyone. If it is a war the Wizarding world and the pure-blood elite want, than it is a they shall get. Now, who wants to go shoot up some inbred, psychopathic serial killers?" Amaria said

That question got an explosive reaction. People were yelling and cheering. Daphne looked around the table and recognized multiple people from school and her parents social functions.

"QUIET!" Amaria yelled

Everyone shut up immediately.

"I know you are all excited for our first foray into guerrilla warfare but we aren't ready; for one we need them all in one place..." Amaria said before she was interrupted

"Actually, there is going to be a meeting tonight. All of them connected to Mouldyshorts. They will be discussing how to take care of the problem which just so happens to be us." Amelia said

"What time?" Amaria asked

"2000 hours tonight." Amelia said

"Good. We'll be there, make sure that Moody, Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks and yourself are out of the building. I'd hate it if you guys got caught in the crossfire." Amaria said

"We will be, there won't be anyone there except those who are holding the meeting, feel free to do what you want." Amelia said

"Right-o Amy, you better get going before your absence is noticed." Lenore said

"Let me know how it goes when you've finished." Amelia said and with that she left the room

Amaria rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb. Scotia immediately took charge.

"Alright, if we're going to do this, we need to to do this correctly. I say we take two squads and position ourselves on the roof over looking the room. I'll need the plans for the meeting room though, I can't make an efficient battle plan without those plans." Scotia said

"I can do that. Narcissa said

"If you can find out the what room the meeting will be held in is even better, you should also take a couple people with you, just to scout out the area, you know entrances, exits, you know stuff like that." Scotia said

"Will do. Flora, Ginny, you two want to come with me?" Narcissa asked

"Yes." Both women said at the same time

'Next, all those who want to be part of the attack squads, hit the shooting range, we're probably going to be using sniper rifles. Lenore and I will oversee the practice." Scotia said "Those who aren't on the attack squads, think you can hold the fort here?"

There was a cumulative yes from several people.

"Okay, I'm also thinking we should head out at around 1800 hours. That gives us two hours to prepare, it's 0700 hours now, so we get two more hours of sleep, eat and then run the drills until we need to leave." Scotia muttered tapping a finger as she spoke

"I'll leave the planning to you Pyros. The rest of you, go back to bed for pity's sake, I can't have my team falling asleep while on duty. Get up at your usual time and eat. Granger, think you and Jones can handle basic training for Daphne over here?" Amaria asked

"Sure, it shouldn't be that difficult." Hermione said smiling

"Good, I'll leave you and Megan to it. Holmes, you said you wanted to speak with me." Amaria said

"Yeah. We need to discuss it alone. And preferably with Scotia around as well." Lenora said

"Right, we'll talk after breakfast." Amaria said "Dismissed."

After Amaria spoke, Amelia took her leave while everyone else returned to their rooms to get two more hours of sleep before breakfast. Amaria walked with Daphne, Scotia and Lenore at her side. Daphne was quiet and Amaria noticed.

"You're quiet." She remarked

"It's just, you're so different. You're running one of the biggest criminal organizations after the Death Eaters. There's so much that I need to know; how did you start this organization, how did you recruit everyone and why Scotia over there called you Ms. Antichrist?" Daphne said

Amaria through her head back and laughed. Lenore and Scotia giggled as well, while poor Daphne just looked confused.

"What?" She asked

"That's a very long story Daphne. We can discuss it now or we can discuss it after breakfast." Amaria said

"I would like to talk about it now if you please." Daphne said

"Alright, we'll discuss it in my quarters, I'll have the kitchen send us something to eat." Amaria said

They arrived at Amaria's room and went inside to find that breakfast had been served. They all sat down and Amaria took a deep breath before speaking:

"It began a lifetime ago."

 **I am so sorry this took so long. Writers block is a bitch big time. Not to mention I have been extremely busy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write. No flames. Please read and review. I hope everyone enjoyed. See you next time, Dana.**


End file.
